Temptation
by Somizura
Summary: Feng Lan needs to write an essay on temptation, and has trouble finding her inspiration.


Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince sadly enough _

Anyways~ I hope that you enjoy this... kinda, sorta, hopefully? :D please review!! ^__^

Oh, and 1/2 Prince is really awesome *-* this was actually for a contest in this 1/2 Prince forum that I joined. The topic was temptation. Yes, my idea is stupid, but meh~ Anyways, if you like 1/2 Prince and would like to take a look at the forum, you can ask in a review, or pm me or whatnot _

Note: that was not advertisement... no it wasn't~ -attempts to whistle and fails-

* * *

Feng Lan yawned in class, her head propped up her arm. Despite that, however, her forehead managed to meet the desk… _again_. Scowling as her friends laughed at her expense, she glared at them, and then childishly stuck out her tongue at them.

Her eyes were closed when she did that, so when only silence could be heard, she opened them again. Sticking her tongue out at her friends usually made them laugh harder, not make them shut up… unless they died from laughing.

"Ahem." Feng Lan froze. 'Aw crud, crud, _crud_~!!' She thought as she slowly turned her head. Her English teacher was standing in front of her desk, and every eye in the room was on her. 'Every eye's usually on me when I'm Prince… but it's so awkward when I'm myself.' She giggled slightly, before stopping when her teacher narrowed his eyes. After a few tense moments, he turned on his heel and walked back to the front of the class.

"Because of Ms. Feng," His eyes scanned everyone's faces. "You will all have homework on top of that project that is due in a few days. Mind you, it will be a large percentage of your grade, so don't treat it as though it is unimportant." Ignoring everyone's groaning at the injustice, he strode to a closet where he kept his ideas for extra and unplanned homework. "Okay, everyone is to write an essay about, or relating to, the subject that they pick out." He brought out a box with neatly cut pieces of paper.

Feng Lan reached into the box, pulled out a strip of paper, and then stared at the word that was written on there in a fancy script, her heart dropping. _Temptation_.

Sighing heavily, Feng Lan leaned back in her chair. She was at home, and was busy contemplating the topic she had picked out. 'Why this topic of all topics? Why not something like happiness, or sadness, or anger, or frustration, or even recklessness? Why _this_ one?' She pouted slightly.

She glanced at the headset she wore to play Second Life. Feng Lan shook her head and turned back to her blank paper. "I have experienced many instances of temptation." She wrote. She stared at the line, the black ink standing out of the white that surrounded it. Frowning, she took her pen and crossed it out. It was usually when the page was all filled up with ideas that she threw it away.

Feng Lan scratched her head and looked around her. A few sheets of crumpled paper were already littering her floor, filled with stupid ideas for a beginning. 'I swear, I can write pages if my topic was frustration.'

Deciding that she deserved a short break from all this thinking, she reached for the headset, before the slamming of a door distracted her. "I'M HOME!" She rolled her eyes. Her idiotic brother was home. "Hey sis!" He poked his head into her doorway. "Is there any food in the house?"

Feng Lan groaned. "Go cook your own food."

Feng Yang Ming pouted pathetically. "Please sis? Your food's the best!!" He attempted to convince her.

There was a silence. "Hey, what do you think temptation is in your life?" She swiveled in her chair.

He eyed her suspiciously. "If I answer, will you go cook?" Resisting the urge to roll her eyes again, she nodded slowly. "Well~, I suppose one thing that's really tempting would be your food… of course that's the only thing that you _can_ do. The sweet atmosphere, the tantalizing smell… and the fact that it's free and comes from my very own kitchen help as well." He shrugged. "Can you go cook now?" This time, she really did roll her eyes as she slowly stood up.

Prince frowned as he dragged his feet to the meeting point. After a few minutes, he realized that he was actually early, and continued to think of an answer to his homework. He sighed, moping around, ignorant of all the stares and blushes that he was getting. When he looked up again, he saw Lolidragon walking towards him. Prince stood up suddenly and jogged towards her.

"Lolidragon! What do you think of when you think of temptation?"

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden question. "What, not even a greeting, Prince?" She smiled jokingly. "Well~"

She was about to continue when Gui interrupted. "Temptation is whenever I set eyes on my dear Prince. His luscious lips, his snow-pale skin, so fresh, so soft. His personality, so commanding, such a powerful aura." He knelt before Prince, who twitched, and sent him flying into a tree with a kick.

Lolidragon simply shook her head at the daily occurrence, and then picked up where she left off. "Well~ Is this for homework or something? If it is, then you shouldn't ask other people… I mean, that basically only works if there's someone that has your personality and beliefs, which is… impossible! So what I mean to say is, what attracts you, other than… those of the opposite gender." She glanced at the still bleeding Gui to the side.

Prince groaned. "Well, that was a big help." He slumped down. "Well, I guess I like killing…"

Lolidragon scoffed. "How else would you manage to keep your title as the 'Blood Elf'." She muttered. "Okay, elaborate on that then! What do you like about killing? What _draws_ you to it?"

Closing his eyes, he started. "The comforting feeling of my weapon in my hand; that I would _never_ lose. The _adrenaline_ that rushes through my veins. The screech of metal on metal, and the feeling that you get when the weapon slices through flesh. The human flesh harder to slice through than butter; it's more like the raw meat that you prepare for food. As my weapon breaks skin, the blood _splatters_. There is a metallic smell in the air, enough to make your _head spin_ and make you barf whatever you ate, even hours beforehand. As it lands on your own skin, you feel the drops roll down, slowly, causing a trail of red to follow.

"Enough opponents, and you can practically _bathe_ in it. The blood pools around your feet, and can seep into your shoes. Then, you are literally _drenched_ in blood, and none of it is your own. Everywhere around you is the essence of life, and the owner's body lays in front of you, barely hanging onto it, before turning into a pillar of life. Despite that, the blood still remains behind, staining the ground. The vibrant red, standing out against the dullness of this world, draws everyone's attention to it." Prince sighed happily. "It is the best."

He opens his eyes again, before looking around him. "Lolidragon? Lolidragon?" Prince searched the area. "Lolidragon~ Where are you?"

"Hi, Prince-gege!" Doll skipped up to him. "What's wrong? Where's Lolidragon-jiejie? She said that she was gonna be here a few minutes ago."

Prince shrugged. "I have no idea… she was here one minute, and then the next, she's gone. I wonder where she went… and why."

* * *

A/N: If it sucked, I apologize. Please review though~ I'd like to know where to inprove in my fanfics ^_^


End file.
